Pairings Prompts
by Lexifer666
Summary: Rediscovered a Tumblr challenge I did last year that had people give me a TMNT pairing and a prompt off of a list. All of these were done in 20 minutes or less. Some of them turned out pretty cute, so I thought I'd share them on here. Ten drabbles altogether.


**Things you said when you were drunk - Raph x April**

Raphael darted across the rooftops, struggling to ignore the way April whooped and squirmed in his arms with every leap. He was constantly being forced to adjust his hold on her to avoid dropping her, and her breath absolutely reeked of tequila. Not that he blamed her for needing to cut loose every now and then, but it would have been nice if Casey had thought to maybe call her a cab home from his little house party instead.

"Mmm, you are so hard and muscley," April giggled, tilting her head back to give him a glassy-eyed gaze.

He managed to keep a poker face until she started squeezing his bicep approvingly. "Knock it off, April," he grumbled. "Did ya eat the freakin' worm tonight?"

"I sure did," she said huskily, pulling herself up to nuzzle into his throat.

He was so distracted he almost passed over her apartment building completely, his feet sliding over the gravel of her roof as he abruptly skidded to a halt.

"Sorry," he muttered as he set April on her feet in front of him. Blushing and flustered, he steadied her with one hand.

She waved it off limply. "I'm fine," she said reassuringly, then promptly threw up all over him.

* * *

 **Things you didn't say at all - Raph x Casey  
**

Casey tipped his head back against the wall and took a slow breath, testing the various levels of pain in his ribs as his lungs expanded bit by bit. His body flinched when it got too sharp, forcing him to exhale quickly through his teeth. Raphael lifted his head from Casey's shoulder, checking on him wearily with the one eye that hadn't been bruised shut. Casey rested an open hand over Raph's scratched up knuckles reassuringly until he settled against him once again.

Neither of them spoke. They didn't have to. It had been too close tonight, _way_ too close, and they had barely made it out alive.

Tomorrow, after some rest, painkillers and ice, they would be all cocky bravado, proudly showing off their battle wounds and boasting about their adventures.

But not tonight.

Tonight they would sit together on the cracked tile of Casey's kitchen floor in a miserable shit-heap until they had the strength and will to go clean up. Tonight was for their rare moments of silent contemplation, knowing that someday, one of them wouldn't make it back.

* * *

 **Things you said when you were crying - Raph x April  
**

April snuggled under Raphael's arm, steeling herself emotionally for the last few scenes of her favorite 'chick flick,' _The Notebook_. She had finally convinced him to watch it with her, and she was admittedly impressed that he hadn't fallen asleep on her or anything. As the credits began to roll, she heard a sniff and Raphael noisily cleared his throat. Sitting up and looking at him in the semi-darkness, she could clearly see his furrowed brow and the glistening of tears down one cheek, his face turned away from her as he stared down at his knee.

"Are you crying?" she asked with a surprised giggle, wiping some moisture from her own eyes.

"No," he growled, quickly blotting his face with a hand.

"Aw, it's okay if you are," she said soothingly, resting a hand on his thigh and leaning in closer.

"I'm not!" he insisted, trying to glare at her with that hard edge in his emerald eyes and failing miserably.

She quirked a brow and gave him a peck on the lips. "Whatever you say, tough guy."

He sniffed again and felt a new surge of hot tears trying to surface. "It's just…how can you like something that _sad_?" He blinked furiously and took a deep breath. "Next week, _I'm_ picking the movie."

* * *

 **Things you said with no space between us - Don X Casey**

"Have I finally won you over with this camping stuff?" Casey asked, wriggling even closer to Donatello in the small tent.

Don chuckled deep in his throat, pulling Casey tight against him in the dark. "I may need some more convin…" Casey's rough mouth on his cut off Don's words, making him forget his train of thought completely, along with the way his foot was hopelessly tangled in the nest of blankets and sleeping bags. He ran a hand playfully through Casey's wild hair, returning the kiss just as enthusiastically until the sound of the tent zipper opening gave them pause.

April joined them in the cramped space, sealing the entrance behind her. "Don't worry, Casey," she murmured as crawled over them. "We'll make an outdoorsman of him yet."

* * *

 **Things you said when you thought I was asleep - Leo x Karai  
**

Karai dressed gradually in the darkness, careful not to make a sound. On the bed next to her, Leonardo lay sprawled out, eyes closed and breathing steady. She couldn't help but smile down at him fondly as he slept, so vulnerable, so trusting. "Until next time, my love," she whispered, running her fingertips gently over his outstretched palm.

A moment later she was gone, but Leo felt like the grin on his face would never fade.

* * *

 **Things you said after you kissed me - Mikey x Renet**

Michelangelo felt weightless in her arms, his skin warm and tingly as he basked in her glow. Renet's lips parted from his, achingly slow, the spark of electricity between them never dissipating.

"Wow," he breathed, staring in awe at the beautiful. goddess-like creature before him. "I wish this moment could last forever."

The corner of her mouth turned up into a mischievous smile, and the light surrounding them dimmed.

Michelangelo's eyes widened, his grip instinctively tightening on her hips as he found himself suspended with her, somewhere in the vastness between time and space.

"It can last as long as you like," Renet purred, guiding his face down to hers for another kiss.

* * *

 **Things you said when you thought I was asleep - Raph x April  
**

Raphael awoke slowly in the early dawn, reaching out blindly across the rumpled bed for April. His eyes cracked open when he failed to find her, confirming that he was alone. With a grunt, he pushed off the mattress and stalked over to the adjoining bathroom. Intent on invading her morning shower, he couldn't help but peek through the sliver of light where the door had been left slightly ajar at the sound of her voice.

His breath caught in his throat and his heart stuttered painfully in his chest. From his vantage, he could only see part of April's reflection as she looked at herself in the mirror. She kept repeating two words, using different tones and expressions, and it took a beat too long for Raphael to realize that she was practicing for him. Trying to figure out how to best break it to him.

April started when he pushed the door open, but the anxiety ran from her features as she saw his beaming smile. Despite the fact that she knew he had overheard her, she repeated the words once more. "I'm pregnant."

* * *

 **Things you said after you kissed me - Leo x Karai**

"This is the last time," Leo whispers, his forehead resting against Karai's.

"I know," she answers softly, already missing the feeling of his strange mouth over hers. The tails of his mask tickle past her cheek in the breeze as he pulls back, their embrace reluctantly melting away as the sun begins to light up the horizon.

Suddenly she is alone again, but she does not mourn the loss of him. It is always the 'last time'.

* * *

 **Things you said that I wasn't meant to hear - Raph x April (2k14)**

Raphael's heart thudded in his ears, so loudly it made him second-guess what he thought he had heard. April's footsteps retreated from the window, further into the darkness of her apartment.

"Good night, Raphael," she had said, a soft smile on her face. She had taken a breath as if to say something else, then nibbled her lip uncertainly and closed the window.

Something about that look had quickened his pulse, made him fumble a little on the fire escape as he realized that he was in too deep. He had eased his bulk down onto the cool platform, letting the back of his head rest on the rough brick next to the window ledge and out of sight. That's when he had heard her, still lingering behind closed drapes and the thin, dirty pane of glass.

"Wish you could stay…"

* * *

 **Things you said after you kissed me – (NSFW-ish) Raph x Casey  
**

Hot water flowed soothingly over Raphael's shell and shoulders, contrasting the urgency of Casey's lips on his. Tendrils of steam crept up all around the pair, fogging the shower doors completely. Casey's lean body pressed fully against his plastron, reminding him of how _utterly_ _naked_ a nude human being actually was. Letting his large, rough hands caress Casey's bare back, Raph wondered at how the muscles simultaneously seemed so hard and strong, yet frighteningly fragile. Their kiss deepened, sending a tremor though Casey, his soft skin prickling into goosebumps beneath Raphael's touch.

"That good, huh?" Raph couldn't help but smirk against Casey's mouth.

"You're hogging all the water, Romeo," Casey snorted. "I'm freezin' over here." He leaned his weight into Raph playfully, forcing him to take a step back.

"Way to ruin the moment, Jones," Raphael managed sarcastically, his shell clunking gently against the tile. He watched with a dry mouth as Casey stepped into the main stream of water, slicking his hair back and shooting him his trademark gap-toothed grin.

"Lemme make it up to you, then," Casey replied mischievously, dropping to his knees.


End file.
